Amefuri demo heiki niji ni naru yo
by YumekuiMerry
Summary: Histoire très courte sur Negima, mon premier one-shot.


A Mahora, le célèbre établissement où les professeurs sont des magiciens, un accident avait eu lieu et il avait démoralisé tout le monde vivant dans le bahut. Et les plus touchées furent les élèves de la 3-A, ainsi que Negi, leur professeur âgé de 10 ans. Celui ci avait l'habitude de se réveiller dans le lit d'Asuna et celle ci avait l'habitude de l'envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la chambre, mais ce matin ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Les personnes qui ont assisté à l'événement ont revus la scène dans leurs rêves.

FLASH BACK

Dans la zone boisée à l'ouest du gymnase-piscine couverte, Kaede, Kotarô, Fuka et Fumika s'entraînaient au ninjutsu. Soudain, un bruit les fit sursauter.

-AAAAAAH C'EST LE TYRANOSAURE DE JURASIC PARK ! s'écrièrent Fuka et Fumika.

-Mais taisez vous bande de mouettes ! répliqua Kotarô

-Je propose qu'on va jeter un coup d'œil là-bas, ça venait du bâtiment à l'est, le gymnase je croit, dit Kaede comme si de rien n'était.

-Ouaaaaaaaaaiiiiis ! firent les jumelles

-Comme si c'était une chasse au trésor … bougonna le demi yôkai.

Les adeptes du ninjutsu utilisèrent une technique de quick-move pour arriver plus vite au lieu du crime. Mais c'était loin d'être une chasse au trésor. Ce que virent les adolescents fut un gymnase complètement démoli, des débris son tombés dans la piscine et la terre a été creusée à l'endroit du choc, c'est a dire, en plein milieu du gymnase.

-C'est pas naturel, ça, fit remarquer Kaede.

-Nan, je dirais que c'est un Magister Magi ou un démon qui a fait cette œuvre... répondit Kotarô.

Deux silhouettes féminines se distinguait dans l'ex-gymnase.

-Makie, Yuna, vous allez bien. demandèrent les jumelles aux deux sportives.

-O...Ouais...Ça va très bien... murmura Yuna avant de s'évanouir.

Makie, elle, n'avait pas la force de répondre.

-Allez chercher des secours tout les trois, moi je sort tout le monde de ce carnage! ordonna la ninja professionnelle.

Plus tard, Kaede avait réussi à sortir tout le monde avant que les jumelles et Kotarô reviennent.

Finalement toute les personnes présentes dans le gymnase ont étés envoyées à l'hopital. Parmi eux comptaient Yuna, Ako, Akira, les pom-pom girls, Misora et Makie.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Donc, Asuna se réveille remarque que Negi a dormi avec elle mais ne réagis pas. Konoka avait préparé le déjeuné, Asuna le pris et partit à son travail. Quand celle ci rentra, elle vit Negi manger. Personne ne parla dans cette pièce de l'établissement jusqu'à ce que Negi décide de partir pour ne pas louper cour (ce serait stupide qu'un prof loupe les cours). La classe de la 3-A qui avait le record de la classe la plus bruyante était tellement calme qu'on se croirait à un enterrement. Les cours passèrent très lentement, ce qui était très désagréable.

A midi, Kotarô déboula dans la salle de classe. Il s'écria :

-MINI MACHIN ! Le directeur m'a dit de te dire que c'est un humain qui a fait ces dégâts.

Tout le monde regardaient Kotarô. Pour certain c'était « Mais de quoi il parle? », d'autre c'était « T'es content ? T'as brisé le silence. » et pour encore d'autres c'était « Ah, tu es là Kota-kun... ».

Kotarô continua :

-Et la personne en question est de ta classe ! Le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte !

-Mais les seules à pouvoir faire ça sans s'en rendre compte sont Asuna et Konoka, fit Negi.

-C'est aussi ce que pense le directeur... dit le chien Hanyou.

-Mais comment va-t-on savoir qui l'a fait ? questionna le professeur.

a fait des recherches sur le gros tas qu'est devenu le gymnase, et c'est Asuna qui en est responsable à cause d'une colère, fini Kotarô.

-C'est vrai qu'hier, elle m'a fait la tête et m'a crié dessus car j'ai laissé traîner mes affaires...murmura Negi.

A la fin de la journée, Negi décida de tout dire à Asuna. Elle écouta puis fit sa tête de mauvais jours. Elle a réalisé qu'elle était la cause de l'accident de ses amies, et partit en courant. Negi pris son bâton et la pourchassa.

-Bonsoir ! fit une voix pleine d'entrain.

-Bons... MAKIE ! s'exclama Negi

-Et oui, c'était pas bien grave, les blessures étaient superficielles et tout le monde est sortit en même temps. Euh, monsieur...pouvez vous me dire ce que vous faîtes sur se bâton qui vole ? dit baka pink.

-Rien, c'est juste un trucage...Bye ! Et Negi continua sa route.

Il arriva devant une Asuna épuisée et lui dit que tout le monde allait bien.

-Oh, je vois...fit Asuna.

Puis elle éclata de rire. Negi, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Asuna riait, se mit à rire aussi.

-Je suis bête, fis Asuna.

-Moi aussi, répondit Negi.

-Tu sais quoi Negi, ce qui s'est passé m'a fait réalisé que je n'ai pas peur de la pluie car elle se transforme en arc-en-ciel, fini Asuna.

-Oui, amefuri demo heiki niji ni naru yo...traduisit Negi.


End file.
